plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick-or-Treater
Brainy |Tribe = Gourmet Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When you play your first Trick each turn, Conjure a Treat. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him.}} Trick-or-Treater is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the trait, and his ability makes the Zombie Hero either a Sugary Treat or a Healthy Treat when they play their first Trick every turn. Trick or Treater was introduced in the 2016 Halloween event alongside Jack O' Lantern. As of Feastivus 2016 (in update 1.10.14), both of them were also made craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, a Treat. *'Set:' Event Card description Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Trait added: Strategies With Apply the same strategies as you would for Mad Chemist, as his ability is similar to Mad Chemist. However, he does not have the Gravestone trait, so the plant hero can be ready to place a plant in front of him. Other than that, Trick or Treater can easily give you treats to boost other zombies' stats. It may be a good idea to use some treats on himself, so that he will survive longer. Additionally, you can save them and use them for later for when a zombie is about to be destroyed or needs more strength. However, there are better cards like Camel Crossing or Monster Mash that are more effective in boosting zombies. Some good zombies to pair up with this zombie are Paparazzi Zombie, who gets boosted immensely, and Trickster, who lowers his cost because the treats are tricks. Against He can cause a nuisance later in the game if not defeated quick enough. To deal with this zombie, do the same as you would with Mad Chemist. Bouncing this is a viable option, though it is better to destroy him with tricks such as Berry Blast. Gallery ToTnewstats.png|Statistics TrickorTreaterCardPvZH.jpg|Card (old) Trivia *He is based on the Basic Zombie's Lawn of Doom costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, in this game, he holds a candy bucket. *The only way to obtain him without the Lawn of Doom event going on is via Eureka, Portal Technician, or the random card draw from the Boss Battle of Peel that Orange! **However, as of the latest update, he and Jack O' Lantern can now be crafted. *His face paint greatly resembles Bass Zombie's from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies. *He is one of two zombies in the game to have the word "Trick" in their name, the other being Trickster. **Coincidentally, both are in the same class and both their abilities are related to tricks. *His statistics and class are the same as Mad Chemist's. **They also have a similar ability, however Trick or Treater gives the zombie hero a treat when a trick is played, while Mad Chemist gives the zombie hero a random trick. *The latest update introduced a bug to Trick or Treater, adding him to the plant category. He can be played by plant heroes via Cornucopia, Petal-Morphosis, Seedling or the special rule of mission 40' boss battle. **However, he switchs to the zombie side when a zombie is played on that lane, resulting two zombies on one lane. *His animation is similar to that when a legendary card is played. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Gourmet zombies Category:Gourmet cards